


Possession

by light_and_warm



Series: 溺爱（Cosset） [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *17年写的第一篇伏德，发现没放上来过。*原著向，2w左右
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Series: 溺爱（Cosset） [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603027
Kudos: 17





	Possession

德拉科匍匐在那个男人的脚下，以他的视角只能看见他黑漆漆的袍子。他克制着内心的喜悦，紧咬下唇，尽量不使自己失态。

这些日子里他听说了很多事，笼罩在上空的黑压压的西部飓风，水面上轰然崩塌的布罗克代尔桥，还有博恩斯和万斯的命案……他躲藏在门后听那些食死徒兴奋地议论，这些都和那个最强大的男人有关。恐慌在短时间内席卷了大半个英国，只有黑暗的仆从在角落欢欣鼓舞，庆祝着一个新时代的到来。

马尔福庄园的孔雀依然在草坪中悠然自得地绕着圈，风轻轻吹过被深蓝浓雾笼罩的灌木丛。窗棂的阴影投射在彩色玻璃窗上，宛若一道清晰的阴阳分割线。

“……我把这个任务交给你，是出于对你的考验和信任，德拉科。我希望你能好好完成它。”男人冷冰冰的声音从天而降。男孩抬起头看了他一眼，又连忙低下去，强压着内心的忐忑和细微的渴望低声回答道：

“我能完成好，主人。”

站在一旁的贝拉特里克斯露出了倨傲的满意神色，纳西莎却倒吸了一口气，小小地惊叫了一声。

“我期待你的表现，德拉科，非常期待……站起来吧，男孩，过来……到我身边来。”男人轻声说道。

德拉科慢慢地站起身，他的腿跪得有些发抖，起身的一瞬间险些摔倒。但他丝毫不觉得疲惫，也没有埋怨，只为自己不够完美的表现而懊恼。

好在他所效忠的主人并不在乎他小小的失礼，他微笑着招呼他过来，吩咐他把左手的袖子拉上去。

“我要给你每个食死徒都有的东西，你的父母都有这个东西……不要动，德拉科……”他冰凉的手指触碰上他的皮肤，像是缠上了一条阴冷的蛇。

德拉科屏住呼吸，紧张地闭上眼，这个举动让他的触觉变得更敏锐了。他能感觉到火焰在皮肤上跳跃，舔舐着他的血肉，如同爆竹烟火在他的心头燃放。

实在是太美妙了，之前一定没有人得到过和他一样的优待，在成年之前就成为了食死徒……他得意地想着，欣喜若狂。

疼痛覆盖了整只上臂，触电般的沸腾感逐渐吞噬他的上身。他忍不住地叹息，微喘着，喜悦地承受着这种痛苦。但它渐渐变得灼热难忍起来，如同蚀骨的毒蛇噬咬他纤细的血管和经脉，令他失控。

他还是尖叫出了声。

几天后，霍格沃茨火车车厢。

德拉科懒懒地横躺在两个座位上，脑袋枕着潘西的大腿。布雷斯·沙比尼和高尔正为开门引起的混乱而争执，他轻笑了几声，女孩温柔地把他额头上柔顺的金色刘海轻轻撩开，痴痴地傻笑着。

“怎么样，沙比尼，斯拉格霍恩想干什么？”德拉科侧过头，装作不在意地问道。

“只是想巴结跟显贵人物沾亲带故的人，”布雷斯依然怒气冲冲地瞪着高尔，“不过他没能找到多少。”

他简单地说了那几人的名字，德拉科越听越恼火，但还是不得不装出一副高傲的姿态，感叹道：“唉，我真为斯拉格霍恩的品味感到遗憾。大概他有点儿老糊涂了。可惜啊，我父亲一向说他是当时一位很出色的巫师。我父亲曾经在他面前挺得宠的。斯拉格霍恩大概没听说我在车上，不然——”

“我认为你不太可能受到邀请。”布雷斯打断了他的话，“我刚来时，他向我打听诺特的父亲，看来他们曾经是老朋友。他听说诺特的父亲被部里捕了，他的脸色就沉了下去，结果诺特就没被邀请，不是吗？我认为斯拉格霍恩对食死徒不感兴趣。”

德拉科的手指瞬间握紧了。他没有发火，瞪着天花板看了一会儿，勉强挤出了一声干巴巴的怪笑。

“哼，谁在乎他对什么感兴趣？再说了，他又算个什么东西？不过是个愚蠢的教书匠而已。”他夸张地打了个哈欠，眼神有些冷酷，“我的意思是，没准我明年就不在霍格沃茨了，某个过了气的老胖子喜不喜欢我，跟我又有什么关系？”

“你说什么，没准你明年就不在霍格沃茨了？”潘西忽然停止了给他梳理头发，气呼呼地问道。

“是啊，你们永远也不会知道，”德拉科得意地笑着，内心充斥着某种异常亢奋的隐秘欣喜，他几乎是迫不及待地想要他们分享自己的特殊地位，“也许我高升了，要去做——嗯——更重要、更精彩的事情。”

克拉布和高尔傻乎乎地看着他。布雷斯高傲的脸上也露出了一点儿好奇，潘西目瞪口呆地瞪着他，又开始慢慢地替他梳理头发。

“你指的是——他？”

德拉科耸耸肩，轻松地说道：“妈妈希望我完成学业，但我个人认为，如今这已经没有那么重要了。想想吧……黑魔王得势之后，他还会关心谁通过了几门O.W.Ls或N.E.W.Ts吗？当然不会……他只关心别人怎么为他效劳，怎么向他表示赤胆忠心。”

“你认为你能为他做事？”布雷斯尖刻地问道，“你才十六岁，还没有取得正式的资格呢。”

“我刚才不是说了吗？也许他不在乎我是不是有资格。也许他想让我做的那份工作，是不需要多少资格的。”他轻声说道，环视四周，所有人都用敬畏的目光看着他——他非常满意他造成的这种效果，转头望向窗外，“我看见霍格沃茨了，我们最好赶紧换上校袍吧。”

德拉科坐在餐桌边舀着滚烫的南瓜粥，目光游荡着，有些心不在焉。早晨是每个学生收到家信的高峰时期，几十只猫头鹰穿过礼堂的大门和长窗朝他们飞来，将信件包裹扔到满满当当的餐桌上。德拉科打了一个哈欠，揉揉眼睛，一只黑色猫头鹰扑楞着翅膀停在他面前，伸出腿让他取走绑在上面的一卷羊皮纸。

他将信放在一边，继续搅拌着南瓜粥。不用看他都知道信里写了些什么，这几个星期他已经收到十几封纳西莎寄给他的信了，她不断地询问他的近况，似乎非常担忧他无法完成任务。一开始德拉科还会回信安慰她，后来就渐渐变得敷衍了，现在他连信封都懒得拆开。

他慢慢地喝完粥，将羊皮纸随手塞进书包里，打着瞌睡走向魔药教室。高尔和克拉布看了眼自己面前还没有吃完的草莓馅饼，犹豫了一秒后马上呼哧呼哧地跟上来。

第一节是斯内普的黑魔法防御术课，他曾经一看见那个男人心情就会莫名好起来，可现在他连踏进这个教室都觉得反胃。那场发生在魔法部中的混乱夺走了他父亲的地位，斯内普趁虚而入，成了伏地魔身边的红人……虚伪，无耻，他早就该看透他的本质，他不会再上当了。

德拉科趴在桌上睡了一节课，他实在太困了，即使是斯内普极有震慑力的冰冷腔调也无法阻挡他的睡意。下课铃一响他便把没打开过的新书扔进书包里，起身准备离开。站在讲台上的男人正收拾着公文包，他头也不抬地说道：“德拉科，你留一下。”

他的脚步一顿，冷哼了一声，甩上书包大步离开了。

“喂，德拉科！”

背后传来两串拖沓的脚步声，德拉科放慢了脚步，高尔和克拉布追上来，一左一右站在他身边。

“德拉科，斯内普刚叫你留下呢。”高尔傻乎乎地说道。

“不用管他。”

“为什么？”

德拉科眯起眼，脸上露出一个狰狞的微笑。

“你以为他为什么要留我下来，嗯？”他们走过拐角，德拉科踢了墙边的一个甲胄一脚，它发出了一阵当啷当啷的金属声，“他想抢功，因为主人把这个任务交给了我，他嫉妒，看不出来吗？我才不会给他这个机会，总有一天我会把他从这个位置上赶下来。”

高尔和克拉布傻傻地点点头，德拉科也不知道他们有没有听懂，懒得再解释。总有一天他会从黑魔王那儿得到至高荣耀，把父亲救出来……他的待遇将会比斯内普更优厚，黑魔王会重用他、宠爱他……想到这儿他的内心产生了一种奇异的感觉，心底有个声音告诉他这是不对的，可又说不出哪里不对。

他日夜流连在有求必应屋试图修复消失柜，但这件事比他想象得要困难得多，他不禁怀疑自己根本没有这方面的天赋。一次次的失败令他崩溃，在高尔他们面前他还得装出一副胸有成竹的样子，不耐烦地应付他们的询问。

“到底还有多久，德拉科？”

“现在才刚刚开始，克拉布。你已经想打退堂鼓了吗？”

他瞪着他，高大的男孩在他的逼视下退缩了，脸色发白。

“我不是这个意思，只是——”

“那就别废话，”他毫无耐心地打断了他的话，“明天还得来，以后每天都要来，你最好搞清楚这一点。”

朋友的质问并不是最难对付的，母亲的信在床头堆起了一叠，他千方百计地躲避着斯内普的纠缠——他已经让同学送了好几封信叫他去办公室了，可他一次都没应约。

“周六关禁闭，马尔福。你已经三次没交变形课论文了。”

一节变形课下课后，麦格教授堵住了正打算溜到有求必应屋的德拉科，抱着书一脸严肃地说道。

她没给他反驳的机会就急匆匆地离开，清脆的脚步声在走廊中回响。德拉科站在原地一动不动，后背冒着冷汗。他可不想白白浪费一段能去有求必应屋的时间，但麦格教授的命令又不能违反……他转念一想，有了个新主意。

他曾用黑魔标记和狼人格雷伯克吓唬过博金·博克的店主，向他讨要一个能置人于死地的黑魔法器具自然不成问题。暑假里贝拉姨妈也教过他几个不可饶恕咒，用夺魂咒控制三把扫帚酒吧的老板娘也不算什么难事。

关禁闭之前他悄悄溜到霍格莫德布置好一切，又在风雪中跑回霍格沃茨，敲响办公室的门。麦格教授打开门，他喘着气，抹着额头上的汗，脸颊冻得发红。她盯了他一眼，说道：“进来，马尔福。先休息一会儿，喝杯茶。”

他茫然地跟着她走进办公室，蒸腾的暖气簇拥着他冰冷的身体。麦格教授将冒着热气的茶杯推到他面前，德拉科怔怔地看着它，不知为何有点想哭。

凯蒂在霍格莫德受伤的事迹很快就传遍了全校，这在同学间引起了一阵恐慌。很快就有家长匆匆赶来接走了学生，他们乘着小舟在夕阳中渡过宽阔的黑湖，德拉科站在窗边静静地看着，不发一言。

他早就知道自己如此草率的计划不可能会成功，但还是抱了一丝念想……失败是理所应当的，可这不能让他有丝毫好受。

他的计划依然一筹莫展。消失柜无法修好，邓布利多也经常不在学校，用其他草率的方法想要杀死他简直是天方夜谭。挫败和恐惧将他吞没了，他咆哮着，又将脸埋进双手。前天母亲寄给他的信中提到了阿兹卡班，那个将他父亲囚禁的绝望地狱。他跑到图书馆从书架上取了几本相关的书躲在角落里悄悄翻阅，头顶昏黄惨白的光落在指尖，字里行间填满了深蓝的压抑。

吞噬快乐的摄魂怪……无休止地重温痛苦……肮脏、黑暗、没有尊严……他记得那种感觉，三年级的时候他曾被那种邪恶的生物袭击过，那是他一生都无法忘记的恐怖经历，仅仅一秒就能让他发疯。

可他的父亲正在阿兹卡班时时刻刻品尝着这一切，反复咀嚼着最绝望的经历。他会想到什么？他不知道，也许他曾经濒临死亡，也许没有，不断触摸死亡的边缘到底会让一个雄心勃勃的男人产生怎样的异变，他将书本压在头上挡住自己扭曲的脸。这就是他以后会去的地方，他想，如果他无法完成任务，他也会成为摄魂怪的食物。泪水打湿了书页，那本书触电般地尖叫起来，他浑身一震，狼狈地倒在地上，抓起它扔回书架，在气急败坏的平斯夫人赶到之前落荒而逃。

他一路往回跑，在雪地上摔了一跤，又爬起来踉踉跄跄地跑到男生盥洗室。他的衣裤上满是泥泞，可他根本顾不及擦拭，倒在洗手台上脆弱地哭泣，将自己蜷缩成小小的一团。

“我做不到的，我没办法做到。太难了……太困难了……”他抽泣着低声说道，滚烫的泪水将雪白的衬衣浸湿了，“我做不到……”

“没事的，你可以的。没关系的……”厕所里传来一个幽幽的女声，把他吓了一跳。他莽撞地向后退去，一下子摔在了潮湿的地上。一个乳白色的影子从右侧的一个隔间冲飘出来，悬浮在空中。

“你——你是——”他结结巴巴地说道，后背和手肘一阵火辣辣的疼痛，大脑慌乱得无法进行思考。被发现的耻辱感淹没了他。

“没关系的，没事的。”女幽灵温柔地看着他。德拉科擦掉脸上的水，甩了甩头发。他认出她是谁了，盥洗室里哭泣的桃金娘。没想到自己有一天居然沦落到被一个爱哭鬼安慰。他撑着地面想站起来，试了几次都没有成功，反而把衣服浸得湿透。最后他抓住墙边的水管慢慢起身，跌跌撞撞地走到洗手台边，拧开水龙头冲刷自己的脸。

冰凉的水给他一种被麻痹的错觉，水声令他更加脆弱。他忍不住伏在台面上微微颤抖，肩膀耸动：“他会生气的，他会失望——我——”

“不会的，不会的……”

他抬起头望着镜子中自己幽蓝的、冷清的面容，原本柔软的金发此时乱糟糟地堆在鬓角，眼睛红肿，嘴唇苍白。

多么不像样，他想，反正也没人看见。

“对不起，主人……我没做到，我做不到……对不起……”

“把脸抬起来，德拉科。”男人冷冷地说道。他用魔杖抬起了男孩湿漉漉的下巴，盯着他那双惶惑而恐惧的灰色双眼看了一会儿，冷笑一声。

“还记得你当初是怎么说的吗？”他轻声说道。

“记……记得，主人。”他擦了擦眼泪，下意识又要低下头去，伏地魔狠狠地用魔杖抽了一下他的手臂。

德拉科发出吃痛的呻吟，但不敢抱怨，只好畏畏缩缩地看着他，紧咬下唇。

“可你没有做到，这么快就想要放弃……三个月都还没到，德拉科，你现在就想退缩了吗？”

德拉科没敢回话，他甚至不敢与他对视，只能木木地看着伏地魔开合的薄薄的嘴唇。

“想想你在监狱的父亲，你应该不想变成他那样吧……还有你可怜的母亲……你在看哪儿，德拉科？”男人忽然拔高了音量。男孩慌忙抬起头，对方正用那双赤红的眼睛盯着他，那目光像是有穿透力一般，德拉科感到自己的记忆不受控制地朝他溢出，他在同学面前得意洋洋地炫耀……他焦虑地徘徊在城堡八楼……他与斯内普顶嘴……他在厕所里低声哭泣，敏感而胆怯……不，你不能看这个！这是他的隐私，实在是太丢人了——

男人似乎看够了，停止了摄神取念。德拉科虚脱般地瘫软下来，后退一步。

“原来你是这样的，德拉科。”伏地魔似乎觉得很有意思，打趣道，“你和你的父亲一样虚伪……这很正常，不过你比他差了很多。你非常矛盾……”

德拉科的头埋得越来越深，最后他死死抓住自己的衣摆，指节发白。

果然，主人厌弃他了……他对他感到失望，觉得他不配做他的效忠者……他会惩罚他，就像惩罚那些失败者们一样……

一只手伸过来抬起了他尖尖的下巴，抹去了上面的泪水。德拉科仰着头，大脑一片空白。男人用沾着泪水的拇指轻轻抚摸他的嘴唇，湿润他干涩的唇瓣。舌尖渗入一丝咸涩，他不敢动，那指头粗暴地顶开他的牙关探了进去，压按着他柔软的舌头。

“如果你做不到的话，我会杀了你……懂吗，男孩？”他低声说道，嘶嘶作响，四根指头用力卡着他的脸颊。

德拉科无法回答，唾液都要从嘴角流出来了；他只能连连点头表示自己听见了，除此之外没有别的办法。

男人这才抽回了手，漫不经心地说道：“记住你自己的承诺，德拉科。这样软弱的话我不想再听到第二次。”

“……不能再出纰漏，德拉科，要是你被开除——”

“那事跟我无关，知道吗？”

“我希望你说的是真话，因为那事拙劣而又愚蠢，你已经受到怀疑了。”

“谁怀疑我？”他愤怒地瞪着面前这个油腻腻的、阴鸷的男人，“再说最后一遍，不是我干的，知道吗？那个叫凯蒂的女孩准有个没人知道的仇人——别那样看着我！我知道你在干什么，我又不傻，可是没用——我能阻止你！”

斯内普沉默了一会儿，低声说道：“呃……贝拉特里克斯姨妈教过你大脑封闭术。你有什么念头想瞒着你的主人，德拉科？”

这句话让他内心一颤，但他马上冷冰冰地回话道：“我没想瞒着他，我只是不要你插在里面。”

这是谎言，他很明白……谎言，他不想再让伏地魔知道他卑劣又肮脏的一面，虽然他早已从里到外被看透了。而他也不想承认，那天他似乎从那个男人的眼中看见了别的东西，另一种令他心惊胆战、魂飞魄散的东西，他不愿意深想……

“所以你这学期就躲着我？你怕我干涉？你要知道，德拉科，如果换了别人，我多次叫他来我办公室而他不来——”

“关禁闭！报告邓布利多！”德拉科马上回过神来，讥笑道。

斯内普又沉默了一阵子，说道：“你很清楚我不想做这些事。”

“那你最好别再叫我去你的办公室。”

“听我说，”斯内普的声音压得很低，“我想帮助你。我对你的母亲发过誓要帮助你。我立了牢不可破的誓言，德拉科——”

“看来你必须打破了，因为我不需要你的保护。这是我的工作，他给我的，我正在做。我有一个计划，会成功的，只是时间比我预计的要长些！”

“你的计划是什么？”

“你管不着！”

“如果你告诉我，我可以帮你——”

“我已经有足够的帮手，谢谢，我不是一个人！”

“你今晚无疑是一个人，这是极其愚蠢的，在走廊里游荡，没有岗哨也没有后援。这些是低级错误——”

他激动地提高了嗓门：“本来有克拉布和高尔跟着我，可是你关了他们的禁闭！”

“小点儿声！”斯内普警告道，“你的朋友克拉布和高尔这次想要通过黑魔法防御术的O.W.Ls考试，还得多下点功夫——”

“通过不了有什么关系？黑魔法防御术——只是一个笑话，一场戏，对不对？好像我们中间有谁需要黑魔法防御——”

“这是一场对成功非常关键的戏，德拉科！”斯内普说道，“如果我不会演戏，你想我这些年会在哪儿？听我说！你现在很不谨慎，夜里到处乱走，被人当场抓住，还有，如果你依赖克拉布和高尔这样的助手——”

“不是只有他们，我身边还有别人，更强的人！”

“为什么不能告诉我，我可以——”

“我知道你在打什么主意！你想抢我的功！”男孩尖声叫道。

两人对视着，谁都不想示弱认输。过了一会儿，斯内普冷冷地说道：“你说话像个小孩子。我很理解你父亲入狱令你心烦意乱，但——”

一股怒气挤压着他的胸膛，德拉科二话不说转身就走。他嘭的一声踢开门，大步跨进走廊，激烈的心跳让他有些想吐。

他怎么有胆子提到他的父亲，他怎么敢——他怎么敢说这些！德拉科气得想笑，他有什么立场来高高在上地指责他？他不允许他这样谈论他的父亲，谁都不允许。他没有心烦意乱，他知道自己在做什么，斯内普才是那个心怀不轨的人。

德拉科转过拐角，走进一条长长的走廊。四周静极了，冷风吹拂着他石刻般僵硬苍白的脸，浅金色头发上映着寒冷的月光。他呆呆地停下脚步，靠在墙边低着头。

面对斯内普时铸起的坚硬外壳脱落了，他的心在悬崖边徘徊了太久，再也支撑不住任何打击。他的身体滑落下来，低头埋进膝盖，颤抖着，无意识地喃喃：“父亲……父亲……”

“我一定会成功的，会把你救出来的……我不会成为罪人，我会完成他交给我的工作……”

那个男人苍白的蛇脸和阴冷的威胁在眼前闪过，如同一道惨白的雷电，他不禁打了个哆嗦。

会成功的，他安慰着自己，即使毫无用处，只是时间有点长而已……会成功的。

学校里忽然请来了一个魔法部的指导师来教他们幻影移形。德拉科一点都不想理会这些无聊的事，如果可以的话他宁愿日日夜夜呆在有求必应屋里修理消失柜。

但他仍然不得不出现在礼堂里，和一群叽叽喳喳的同学混在一起。克拉布和高尔站在他背后，这两人已经闹腾了好几天了。他们看不懂深奥的魔法书，也无法提出好点子，帮不上任何忙，德拉科只好派他们去帮他放风。但就连这种小差事他们竟然也开始和他抗议，这让他恼火至极。

“我不知道还有多久，知道吗？”他凶狠地说道，“时间比我想象得要长。”

克拉布张开了嘴，但德拉科马上就猜到了他想说什么，抢白道：“听着，我在干什么不关你的事，克拉布，你和高尔只管执行命令和放哨！”

“我要是想让朋友替我放哨，我就会让他们知道我在做什么。”背后忽然响起了一个声音，德拉科蓦然转身，手朝口袋里的魔杖抓去，但这时候四位院长齐声喊道：“安静！”

他冷冷地瞥了哈利一眼，扭回了头。

哦，还有波特，讨厌的波特……这个学期开始就像苍蝇一样盯着他不放的波特。他一直都懒得理会他，他不会知道他在做什么——就算知道了又怎么样呢？他无法阻止他……

但终究还是很讨厌的。

“别这样……别这样……”女幽灵温柔的声音从另一侧传过来，“告诉我是什么事，我可以帮你……”

“谁都帮不了我，”他将头埋在洗手台上，浑身打颤，“我干不了……干不了……办不成……如果不快点办成……他说他会杀了我……”

他又流泪了，泪水从苍白的脸流进肮脏的袍子里。他又这样脆弱无助了，甚至从一个幽灵身上寻求帮助……可他还能怎么做，他会被杀死，他不想死……

一阵细碎的脚步声打破了死水般的寂静，德拉科抬起头，银色镜面中映出了哈利的脸。他猛然回身，从口袋里抽出魔杖指向他，想也不想地发射魔咒。男孩避开了，也朝他施咒。

眼前是一片被打湿的混沌，明亮的魔法光束在盥洗室中到处乱飞，击碎了壁灯和水管，破裂的砖瓦撒得到处都是，水花四溅，淋湿了两个人的衣裤。

“别打了！别打了！”女幽灵在盥洗室里四处飞窜，尖声叫喊，“别打了！别打了！”

嘭的一声，哈利背后的垃圾桶炸开了，他施了一个锁腿咒——在德拉科旁边的墙上反射了出去，将一只抽水马桶击得粉碎。哈利向后退去，漫出的水使他滑倒了。德拉科向他走去，扭曲着脸，内心漂浮着一种古怪的快意。他举起了魔杖：“钻心剜——”

“神锋无影！”男孩高声喊道。

红光照亮了他们的脸。那一瞬间他感觉自己的身体像是被无数刀锋深深切开，它们在他的血液中游走，把他从内里撕碎。他倒了下去，每一个部位都在往外流血，源源不断。鲜血很快就在地上积起一滩，向外延伸，如同炼狱中的血海。他四肢抽搐，阵痛从手心和脚心传来，逼出了更多滚烫的泪。他无力地喘息着，冰冷的水割裂了咽喉，渐渐失去知觉，视野越来越模糊……德拉科觉得自己似乎就要以这样的结局死去，死在他的仇敌手中……

这样也不错，他想道，太好了……不用死在他手里。太好了。

他闭上了眼睛。

德拉科醒来时，首先闻见的便是刺鼻的消毒水味。他睁开眼，四周空洞的白色令他极为不快。白墙壁，白窗帘，白床铺，就连身上的病服都是白色的，一尘不染。

他怔怔地发了一会儿呆，侧过头，赫然看见一个高大的男人坐在病床边正静静地看着他。他似乎已经等了很久，一直在等他醒来。

“……主人？”他一惊，连忙坐直了身子，手臂有些抖，“你怎么来了？”

能让伏地魔来这儿看望他绝对是他的荣幸，虽然他不知道对方为什么会这么做，但无疑这不是他该问的。

伏地魔看了他一会儿，伸出手摸了摸他的头发。这个举动让德拉科吃了一惊，他下意识就要躲避，可身体却不知为何定在原地无法动弹，只能呆呆地望着他。

“你被波特的魔法重伤了？”他仿佛只是随意一问。

“是的，主人。”德拉科羞愧地低下头，不敢和他对视。哦，又让他知道了自己的一件丢人的事，他败在了宿敌的手中，身受重伤，不堪一击……他已经知道他太多的丑恶了，再多一件也不算什么。

男人沉默了一会儿，用一根指头抬起了他柔软的下巴。

“别总是低着头，德拉科。看着我。”他命令道。

他咽了口口水，不得不勉强仰着下巴与他对视。那张脸冷酷而苍白，五官平滑，几乎已经失掉了人的特征。他强忍着恐惧继续看着他，他不知道他要做什么，也许他想惩罚他，指责他输给了波特……想到这儿他的后背开始微微打颤，手指紧握，强自控制着内心的恐惧。

德拉科设想过无数种结果，但没有一种是现在这样的。

伏地魔在吻他。当他意识到这一切发生的时候，他的舌头已经探了进来，毫不客气地席卷他的呼吸，将他的一切都牢牢控制。他冰冷的手掌隔着单薄的病服触上他的身体，用力揉弄抚摸，沿着他的脊骨爱抚他挺拔光洁的背部。他的整件病服都被掀起来，男人将他狠狠压在枕头上，指尖挑逗性地勾了勾他的喉结，然后是胸前凸起的两点……德拉科绷直了身子，不住地低吟，脚趾紧张地蜷缩起来。

一切都显得如此荒诞而不合理。他难以想象自己会因为这些触摸而达到顶点。他在被窝里抚慰过自己，可那只是机械的活动，没有一次能让他如此印象深刻——他觉得他也许永远都忘不掉这个男人带给他的一切，他强加在他身上的温度和力量在灵魂中留下了印记。高潮时他喊出了声，那一瞬间他几乎不敢去看他。羞耻丑陋的一面又被他看到了，一次比一次更甚……德拉科难堪地侧过头，他不知道自己以后该怎么面对他。

男人冰凉的呼吸擦过他的脸角，他强硬地扳过他的头，指尖轻轻抚摸着他被吻得红肿的嘴唇。男孩别扭地扭着头，脸色苍白。上身病服的扣子已经完全散开，同样苍白瘦削的身体上布满了他留下的痕迹。

“以后记得抬起头，德拉科。”他慢慢地说道，“还有，把你这条裤子换掉。”

男孩的嘴唇僵硬地动了动，主动触上了他的指尖：“我知道了，主人。”

他没有回答，只是回味着手指的触感。他低头又吻了上去。

德拉科沉默地锁上盥洗室的门，面无表情地对着镜子脱光衣服，平静地打量着镜子中的自己。他扬了扬下巴，指尖慢慢触上脖颈，然后是肩膀、锁骨，被狠狠蹂躏过的乳尖，光洁的腰和小腹，瘦长的双腿。他吸了口气，掌心探入腿间，握住了那个曾带给他无限难堪的部位。脸上的面具崩裂了，他抽泣了一声，将自己整个人沉进浴池温冷的水中，如同一只溺水的鲸。

他不知道伏地魔到底看上了这具身体的哪里。自那以后他没有再来看过他，可他就是感到害怕，怕得睡不着觉，总觉得半夜有人推门而入，搅乱他的思绪。他逃避去回忆那天发生的事情，那种恶心与羞愧几乎能将他扼杀在泥潭中。

是的，他感到恶心，越想越恶心。他崇拜他，向往他，把对他效忠作为自己的荣幸，但他以为这应该不包括肉体的奉献——至少不是这种形式的奉献。

黑魔王对你产生了兴趣，这是好事，德拉科……不管怎么说，在他得势后你都会有好处的……他努力强迫自己接受现实，可越这样想就越难以忘怀。他还记得他盯着他时阴鸷的眼神，亲吻时不可反抗的力度，他将他深深压进窒闷的被褥里，他仰着脖子，在黑暗中叫喊……他在他的抚摸下兴奋，又卑劣又令人作呕。

德拉科浮出了水面，伏在浴缸边大口大口地呼吸。他还是不敢这么做。他还是害怕死亡。

瞧，他是多么软弱，又多么无能……贪生怕死、畏强凌弱，这就是他，一无是处。他什么也做不成，也许伏地魔也是这么想的——他只有一具肉体还值得一看。

德拉科茫然地望着自己湿淋淋的双手，深深埋了进去。他觉得自己怎么洗都洗不干净。

巨大的绿色黑魔标记漂浮在又黑又冷的天空中，天文塔上的每个人的脸都被映得绿彤彤的，如同戴上了一张沉甸甸的诡异面具。

沉冷的风网住了他的呼吸，他举着魔杖指向手无寸铁的邓布利多，深深地吸气，嘴角扭曲成一个得意的讥笑：“是啊，但你仍然不知道这些事是谁策划的，对吧？”

“实际上我早就知道了，”那个苍老的男人说道，“我相信是你干的。”

“那你为什么不阻止我呢？”

“我试过，德拉科，”邓布利多说道，“斯内普教授一直听从我的吩咐在监视你。”

“他才没有听从于你呢，他对我妈妈发了誓——”

“他当然会对你这么说，德拉科，可是——”

“他是个双重间谍，你这个愚蠢的老头儿，他根本没有替你卖命，你还被蒙在鼓里呢！”他肆意地嘲笑着他，嘲笑着这个性命垂危、奄奄一息的老人，似乎这样就能消除内心的极度恐惧。

“就让我们彼此保留不同的意见吧，德拉科，我碰巧很信任斯内普教授——”

“哼，你正在失去对他的控制！”他大声讥讽道，“他一直提出要帮助我——想把功劳据为己有——想插手干点什么——但我没有告诉他我在有求必应屋里干了什么，等他明天早上醒来，一切已经大功告成，他再也不是黑魔王的宠儿了，他跟我一比什么也不是，什么也不是！”

令他意外的是，说出这句话并没有让他感到丝毫开心，反而胸口又胀又闷，被大石头堵住了。

黑魔王的宠儿……？只要他完成了任务，证明自己并非一无是处，他就会正眼看他了吧？他就不会那样侮辱他，对他做那种事了吧？

他甩甩头，把这些乱七八糟的想法都抛到脑后。

“没有多少时间了，”邓布利多说道，他稍微直起了身子，“何去何从，德拉科，我们来讨论一下你的选择吧。”

“我的选择！”德拉科一愣，马上又握紧了魔杖，高声说道，“我拿着魔杖站在这里——我要杀死你——”

“亲爱的孩子，我们别再演戏了。如果你真的要杀死我，刚才除掉我的武器的时候就应该动手了，而不是停下来跟我讨论这些措施和方法。”

这句话让他的脸失去了最后一丝血色，握着魔杖的手都有些不稳了。灵魂深处有一个声音叫喊起来，它说不能、不能、不可以——

“我没有选择！”他说道，声音因为恐惧而扭曲了，“我非做不可！他会杀死我！他会杀死我全家！”

“我理解你的处境，”邓布利多轻声说道，“不然我之前为什么都没有跟你联系呢？我知道伏地魔一旦知道我对你起了疑心，你会被暗杀的。”

听见这个名字德拉科的身体抖了抖，有些恍惚起来，这让他听漏了邓布利多的一大段话，只抓住了最后最关键的一句：

“……我可以帮助你，德拉科。”

“不，不可能。”他摇着头，腿在颤抖，“谁也不可能。他叫我去做这件事，不然就会杀死我全家。我别无选择。”

“回到正确的道路上来吧，德拉科，我们可以把你藏在绝对安全的地方，比你所能想象的还要安全。而且，我今晚就可以派凤凰社的成员把你的母亲也保护起来，你在阿兹卡班的父亲暂时还不会有事……回到正确的道路上来吧，德拉科，你不是一个杀人的人……”

他呆呆地看着这个老人，脑中一片空白。他是在说他做不到吗？做不到伏地魔交给他的事——他说他本来就不适合做这些事……

“可我已经走了这么多，不是吗？”他语速很慢地说道，“他们以为我不等大功告成就会丧命，可我活到了现在——而且你被我控制住了，现在拿着魔杖的是我，你受我摆布——”

“不，德拉科，现在是你受我摆布，不是我听你摆布。”老人低声说道。

德拉科怔怔地望着他，他又开始颤抖了，手中的魔杖直直下垂。他知道他说的是对的，即使处在优势地位，他依然受人控制，因为他无可逃避的软弱。他受邓布利多的控制，受伏地魔的控制……他从来都不是他自己。

德拉科后退了一步，抖得越来越厉害，几乎无法站稳。他果然还是没办法做到，他无法杀死他——即使他没有魔杖，在灵魂的对抗中他仍是个懦弱的孩子。很多时候魔法无法代表一切，他终于明白真正强大的到底是什么，他走了多远的弯路，又陷进了多深的海，再也逃不出来。

就这样吧，无论如何……他受够了。就这样吧，就这样吧。

德拉科闭上眼，惨淡地笑着，紧紧咬住下唇。就这样吧，他不想再听见任何声音了，它们将他分解、分裂，把最丑陋的一面展现在自己面前。可为什么他要遭受这种酷刑？为什么他必须要认识到自己的无能，为此备受折磨？

他还只有十六岁，才刚成为食死徒……他没有别的选择，这不是他自愿的，他还能怎么样？

“阿瓦达索命！”

德拉科不知道自己是怎么回到马尔福庄园的。燃烧绿火仍包裹着他，老人飞扬的白发缠在他的脖子上，斯内普紧紧抓着他的后领时的尖锐刺痛令他麻木，他的半个魂魄都留在了那儿，随着那个老人一同死去。

他被食死徒们推到伏地魔面前时仍是一副呆呆傻傻的样子，失魂落魄。

“做得很好，德拉科……我听说是你让他们进入霍格沃茨的吧？……非常好，我很满意……”那个高高在上的男人轻笑着，朝他伸出手。可男孩低着头，没有动弹。

周围的食死徒面面相觑，窃窃私语，站在一旁的纳西莎一脸着急，小声提醒着他，可德拉科似乎什么都没有听见。伏地魔望着他，脸色渐渐阴沉下来。

“过来，德拉科，”他冷冷地说道，“还是说你要我惩罚你？”

男孩的身体抖了抖，这才抬起了头。他的眼眶通红，仿佛被沙子研磨过，脸色发白，毫无血色。

他慢慢地一步一步走到伏地魔面前，勉强打起精神看着他。然而男人只是看了他一眼，什么也没有说，转身走向斯内普夸赞了他一番，宣布解散聚会。

他不知为何松了一口气，转身想和母亲一同离开，男人尖锐高亢的声音在他背后响起，他不得不停下了脚步：

“你留下，德拉科。”

纳西莎马上回过身，脸色变得极为难看。她将德拉科搂到身边，试图劝说：“抱歉，主人。这孩子不懂事，希望您别和他计较——”

“这不用你操心，纳西莎。我自然知道该怎么管制我的属下。”伏地魔冷冷地说道，他低头看了眼木木的德拉科，哼了一声，“跟上来，德拉科。”

纳西莎急得不知该怎么办，却也只能看着她的宝贝儿子跟着伏地魔走上长长的旋梯，消失在漆黑的走廊尽头。那如同一个黑洞。

德拉科步履沉重，低头看着自己的鞋尖，脑中依然晃荡着那场刚刚发生的死亡。他什么都不愿意去想，伏地魔为什么要带他走，他是不是对他不满意，是不是要惩罚他，这些念头水一般地流过，不留痕迹。他不明白到底什么是重要的，他究竟在做些什么，这一年他的心思完全被一个荒谬的任务占满，可他到底得到了什么？

男人拉开了房门，扯着他的手臂将他拖进去，反手锁上门。他拎着他的后颈把他扔在床上，忽如其来的袭击令德拉科头昏目眩，他还没来得及起身，男人坐在了他的双腿间，居高临下地看着他。

“你总是不把我的话当成一回事，德拉科。”他冷然说道，伸出一只手抚摸他柔软的下巴。

男孩歪着头，金发凌乱地披在一侧。他颤抖了一下，慢慢地睁开眼。

不当成一回事？……不，是太当成一回事了，所以他才会这么痛苦。他害怕他，却又无法抗拒。他是他的上司，他的主人，他能命令他干任何事，他不能反抗，反抗就是死亡。

“我让你看着我，德拉科，可你还是低着头，”他继续说道，直直地盯着男孩冰凉的灰蓝眼睛。那是一对最洁净的蓝宝石，而那是属于他的，他的每一寸肌肤每一丝呼吸都是属于他的。他是他的主人，享有他的一切，不是吗？

他看了德拉科一会儿，他在他的注视下发抖，但依然强撑着不后退。这倔强的模样令伏地魔感到有些可笑，他开始褪去他身上的衣服，男孩忽然活了似的试图反抗，握住他的手对他摇头，眼神痛苦而茫然。

“不，不要这样，不，不……”他语无伦次地说着，伏地魔以为他又要哭了，可他没有，只是不断地重复着。

“你没有选择，德拉科。”他扯下他的长裤，拉开他洁白的双腿。男孩的全身心都在抗拒他，他战栗着，紧紧咬着惨白的下唇，使劲地摇头。

“不，别这样，主人，求你——”德拉科苦苦哀求着，可这丝毫不能阻止伏地魔的侵犯。他抚摸着他，在他的身上四处点火，他咬牙忍受着，强迫自己忽略强烈的不适感和某种令他绝望的悸动。他的力道是不温柔的，所过之处无不留下痕迹，德拉科蜷成一团，抽息着，压抑着即将溢出喉咙的呻吟。这是真的，所有的一切都是真的，不是自欺欺人的梦——男人冰凉的手揉搓着他细嫩的腿根，深黑的袍子漫过他雪白的肌肤。他拨弄着他的性器，男孩呜咽着，脸颊通红。他将他拉近了一些，手掌慢慢往下，指头深入了某个隐蔽的部位。

德拉科浑身一凛，险些尖叫出声。那一瞬间他什么也没想，一口咬在了他的手臂上。

“你在做什么？”男人又惊又怒，他按着他的头用力掰开他的牙齿，上面已经留下了一个深深的牙印，“——你找死，德拉科！”

他低下头狠狠地吻住他的嘴唇，用力地噬咬着他的唇瓣，直至咬出血来，血腥味在两人口腔中蔓延。男孩被吻得气喘吁吁，胸口起伏着，他似乎呛住了，大声咳嗽起来，脖子涨红了。

伏地魔冷冰冰地注视着他起落喘息的躯体，他拉开了他的双腿，不再犹豫。

德拉科尝试过反抗和躲避，可这没用。他一次一次想要逃离，却每次被男人按着腰肢抓回来毫不留情地继续深入，头昏眼花。后面被撞击得几乎发麻，这是他的初次，可他丝毫没有怜惜的意思，依然凶狠地撕裂他的身体。德拉科没有一点快感，他记得自己崩溃地哭过，也曾试图求饶，可这些仿佛都只增加了情趣似的，对方并没有停下来的意思。

“你追随我，德拉科，”他低声在他耳边说道，“你追随着我，你只属于我。”

男孩被他紧紧搂在怀里，他靠着他的背，仰着头随着他的动作发出破碎的呻吟。他的眼中一片黯淡，像是失了魂的星子，尸体落在冰冷的海里，连眼泪都已经流尽。

“我不是，”他在心里说道，紧咬着嘴唇，“我不是，不是。”

他不断地重复着，以此催眠自己——仿佛这样就能从深不见底的地狱中逃出，抵达自由的彼岸。

我不是。

他不知道自己到底是一个怎样的存在。

胆怯而丑陋，做成了一点小事便沾沾自喜……他想靠着自己的忠心成为受人崇敬的存在，可事实证明有时候光有忠诚是毫无用处的。

他对他忠心耿耿，可他一无是处。他不敢杀人，也讨厌与那些奇奇怪怪的人相处。他以为自己能遇到一个更好的团体，他以为食死徒都是像他父亲一样的人——他错了，那些人比他想象得要可怕得多。

他错了。

德拉科坐在桌角，木然地听着他们讨论如何在哈利被转移时杀死他。杀戮，他们在如此轻松地讨论这个词。他低头看向自己苍白的双手，上面还没有沾上血，但他已经切身体会过那种压抑。

他忽然不想待在这儿，不想坐在这张桌子前。他们脸上阴恻恻的笑容令他反胃，谄媚的声音也让他难受至极。他明白自己曾经也是这样的人，讨好每一个对他有用的人，对其他人没有一点同情心……这就是报应，他想。

“德拉科，你在想什么？”

夜晚，他一如既往地躺在男人的怀里。后者以一种占有的姿态环抱着他，扼杀了任何逃离的可能性。

“……我不想参加那些会议，主人。”德拉科沉默了一会儿，说道。然后他感觉环在他腰间的手臂一下子收紧了。

“我是不是可以这样理解，德拉科……你已经后悔成为食死徒了？”男人慢慢地说道，那声音如同上好的丝绸，手掌轻轻抚摸着他腰上的软肉。

“不，不是，”德拉科连忙否认，“不是这样的，主人。但我也帮不上什么忙……”

“听一听没有坏处，德拉科。很快你就能帮得上忙了。”

男孩停了停，紧绷的身体瘫软下来，似乎是放弃了。伏地魔把他抱到自己身侧，用力吻了吻他的嘴唇，他颤抖了一下，并没有抗拒。

他把他的身体翻转过来，以手指稍微扩张，托着他的腰从后面入。男孩勉强承受着他的进攻，低低地喘息。这些天频繁的欢爱让他逐渐适应他的节奏，也能从中汲取快乐。他第一次用后面射的时候羞愧得恨不得挖个洞钻进去，他不明白自己是怎么了，为什么会变成这样。但伏地魔不允许他逃避，他强迫他面对自己的欲望，让他在他面前抚慰自己。

“求你，主人……”

“做给我看，德拉科。还是说你想要更激烈一点的？”

他慌乱地摇头，几乎要哭了，可男人并不打算放过他。他硬拉过他的手伸向他的下身，德拉科身体剧颤，腿绷得很紧，但在指尖没入深处的时候猛地松懈下来，脸色灰败。

他知道他已经回不去了。

德拉科抓紧了被子，裹成一团抱在胸前，满脸潮红。他紧闭着眼，又慢慢睁开，抽着气，断断续续地说道：

“可我……可我看见了那个人，主人，你杀死的那个麻瓜研究学老师……”

听见他的话，伏地魔停下了动作。过了一会儿，他冷冷地问道：“德拉科，难道你对那个女人产生了同情心？”

“我没有，主人。”

“你最好不要有。这些人都是该死的败类，败类是不需要同情的。”伏地魔的嘴角扯起了一个古怪的笑容，他扳过德拉科的头，用指尖轻轻摩挲着他薄薄的嘴唇，轻声说道，“你的心太软了，德拉科。过几天你就跟着他们一起去历练。”

德拉科一听这话便浑身颤抖起来，他不敢想象自己和那群人呆在一块儿会是怎样的光景。可他不能反抗，他不能忤逆他的命令。

“怎么不回答，德拉科？”男人许久没听见他的声音，有些不快。

“……是，主人。”他生硬地回答道。

伏地魔非常忙碌，并没有花费多少心思在他身上。自从他提出要让他去历练后德拉科便经常把自己一个人锁在房间里，不跨出房门一步。

他听见那些人的惨叫从楼下窄小的房间里传来，一声一声尖锐惨烈，仿佛被火炙烤。德拉科无法想象怎样的折磨才能让他们发出这样的尖叫。他死死蒙住耳朵，倒在床上用被子将自己蒙住，可那些声音依然穿透他的手掌在颅脑中回响。

如果这是他的惨叫——如果自己违抗了他——德拉科打了个寒战，瑟瑟发抖。如果自己不听从他的命令，他的下场就会和那些人一样。

他觉得自己像是一只被圈养起来的宠物，日日等待着主人的光临。他无法反抗他的索取，可他害怕直视他，害怕他那双血红的眼睛。那是能将他烧死的火焰，而自己是最大的罪人。

所以当新学期开学的时候，德拉科几乎是逃一般地离开了他的家。令他庆幸的是伏地魔并没有阻止，也许他根本就不在意，不知为何这让他松了一口气。

但德拉科很快就发现自己想得太简单了。这个世界已经被他占领，就连霍格沃茨都被打上了他的烙印。

卡罗兄妹在麻瓜研究课和黑魔法防御课上大显神威，他们教授真正的黑魔法，并且在不听话的学生身上实验。德拉科抗拒着这一切，他原本是那样喜欢黑魔法，可此时却感到恐惧。但克拉布和高尔却显得欣喜若狂，他们几乎是马上就上手了——也许这是他们所能找到的仅剩的擅长项目了。

他苦苦徘徊，不得不面对着那一张张越来越陌生的脸。周围的人都在变得残忍，也许他终究也会变成这样，为此他痛苦地咆哮，从床上滚到地上，深呼吸着，望着天花板思考自己该何去何从。有时候他又觉得这毫无意义，因为他别无选择。

可他清楚自己不想变成像那群人一样恐怖的疯子，他不想成为他们。黑魔法不再能吸引他了，食死徒也不再是令人向往的存在。他盯着自己左手臂上那人亲手烙上的黑魔标记，产生了一种想把这块皮肤撕掉的冲动。

德拉科日夜难眠，始终无法集中精力好好听课。所有人都保持沉默，只有少数几个D.A.成员还在反抗。令他惊愕的是原本胆小的纳威·隆巴顿此时竟然也变得极为勇敢，他一次次地挑衅卡罗兄妹，即使被惩罚被威胁也毫不退缩。他似乎明白食死徒们对纯血巫师总是不会下死手的，所以格外肆无忌惮。

一次卡罗兄妹大发雷霆，揪出了一半的同学进行体罚。德拉科躲在角落默不作声，纳威忽然大喊一声“别听他的，我们走吧”便冲了出去，一时间教室里陷入了混乱，原本站在台前的学生们一哄而散，跑出了教室。卡罗兄妹大叫着，试图阻拦，频频用钻心咒瞄准那些学生的后背。有几个人倒下了，但更多的人逃了出去，德拉科目瞪口呆地看着这场骚乱，说不出话来。

这一切到底是什么时候变成这样的？……他的斯莱特林同学们变得扭曲，而懦弱的隆巴顿却越来越勇敢，可为什么他还是这样怯懦？为什么他还在纠结这些愚蠢的念头，还在徘徊不前？

他不应该动摇，他想，他不应该害怕。如果他不想变成这样的人，那他就能做到。一阵风吹过他的眼皮，德拉科感到了一丝安慰。他觉得自己似乎渐渐镇定起来了，于是合上眼，心满意足地睡去。

然而当他圣诞节回到家，看见那群盘踞在大厅里的人时，深入骨髓的恐惧再次包裹了他。

他害怕和他们说话，也不想让狼人格雷伯克用发黄的肮脏手指触碰他，于是进门后一句话也没有说，白着脸冲进了自己的房间。

这可能是他最不愉快的复活节，德拉科想。以前爸妈都会陪他一起过，他们在绚烂的水晶球和小天使挂坠下点燃烛火，享用一顿美餐。然而现在他们不知所踪。

德拉科不想回到那个大厅，但他无法回避，因为贝拉特里克斯姨妈硬是把他拽了出来。他踉踉跄跄地走进来，一眼就看见了那被绑得严严实实的三人，似乎有些熟悉——他想起来了，这正是以前他在霍格沃茨最讨厌的那几个人。

可他现在不知道该用怎样的表情面对他们。

“德拉科，你看看，这个是不是波特？”他被推挤到那个脸肿了一圈的男孩面前，对上那双熟悉的绿色眼睛。德拉科看着他，他不清楚自己此时的脸色是怎样的苍白无血。他看了一眼就侧过头，回避着喃喃道：“我……我不知道。”

“你看仔细了！如果不是波特我们却把主人叫过来，他会杀了我们的！”贝拉特里克斯尖声喊道。

把主人叫过来……？把那个令人恐惧的男人叫过来……？德拉科的身体控制不住地颤抖起来。他不想看见他，那是一场噩梦，无止尽的黑暗令他头痛欲裂。他后退了一步，僵硬着摇着头：“我不知道……可能是吧……”

他挣脱她的手落荒而逃，跑回自己的房间在床上缩成一团，抱着头想要隔绝一切。可他还是听见了，女孩惨厉的尖叫一声一声逼入大脑……似乎是格兰杰，那个泥巴种。折磨得好，泥巴种就应该……他这样想着，却将头埋得更深，内心崩溃而狠重的哭声将他彻底击沉。

他仿佛从他们身上看见了自己的命运。

房门被一下子撞开，一个高大的身影大步跨进来，怒气冲冲，挡住了所有光线。德拉科一下子从床上坐起，刚想说话，伏地魔俯身将他瘦长的身体压在床上，用力封住他苍白的嘴唇。

他的吻冰冷而热烈，带着一种强悍的侵占和压迫，似乎要将他囚禁在深深的笼中。德拉科没有反抗，他早已学会了不反抗，他知道结局是什么……可当他被几乎粗暴地贯穿时，他还是痛得小脸惨白，额头上沾满汗水，眼角渗出了一滴泪。

“不要，主人……求你，求求你……”德拉科紧紧地揪着被子，哀求着，颤抖着，心脏拧成一团。

太绝望了，被人当成玩具般对待，痛得几乎难以呼吸。可他无法反抗，这个男人想对他做什么他都得承受。他的命是属于他的，当那个印记烙在他身上的时候他就不再属于自己了。

男人没有理会他的恳求，毫不怜惜地在他窄小的体内胡作非为。他抽泣着，双手却依然下意识地按着大腿方便他的操弄，这让他极度厌恶自己。他从心底抗拒这一切，身体被撕裂了无数次，剧烈的疼痛感一直绵延至全身，可早已习惯欢爱的躯体仍不受控制地高潮，违背他的意愿。

紧致的甬道被填得满满当当，粘稠的体液挤满了私密的臀缝。他在他身下迷乱地呻吟，高频的进出令他失去神志，沉沦在欲望之中。可一旦清醒过来，意识到他做了些什么，他就想马上掐死自己。

这就是他的命运，他想，如果不反抗，这就是他的命运……被玩弄，被抛弃，卑微又肮脏……

“你瘦了很多，德拉科。”男人低声说道，手掌在他的腰侧抚摸。

“放过我吧，主人……为什么是我？”男孩看向他，咬着下唇，脸上情潮未退。

“放过你？德拉科，没想到你还存留着这种不切实际的想法。”伏地魔冷笑了一声，轻松地拍了拍他的脸颊，“你是食死徒，德拉科，你必须要服从我的命令。我让你做什么你都应该去做，就算我让你去死，你也得心甘情愿地去。”

德拉科看着他，眼中的光芒渐渐熄灭了，漆黑一片。

“那么现在，把腿张开，德拉科。”

“求求你，主人，别让德拉科去……！他还这么小，他——”

“他已经成年了，纳西莎。”伏地魔冷冷地瞥了那个跪在地上的女人一眼，“你的儿子一直都没做什么有用的事……这次是个很好的机会，如果他能把波特带过来，那便是立了大功。”

“他还小！主人……战场那么危险，怎么找得到波特……”纳西莎抬起头看了他一眼，颤抖着身子继续劝说道。

“我知道波特在哪儿。好了，纳西莎，你不用说了。”伏地魔看向面前这个一言不发的男孩。他低着头，看起来十分顺从，然而只有他知道这些天他在怎样激烈地抗拒着他的接近。

“你可以完成任务，对吗，德拉科？”他低声问道。

他看见他的肩膀抖了抖，似乎有些恐惧。只要他屈从于自己，他想，只要他对他说他做不到、他不敢去，他就放过他，让他安心地呆在安全的马尔福庄园做他的所有物。只要他肯低头，他就保护他不受危险。

可他看见德拉科抬起了头，点了点，低哑着声音说道：“是的，我愿意去。”

德拉科紧握着魔杖站在高大的城堡前，抿着嘴唇。伫立了千年的霍格沃茨在溃塌，巫师们挥舞着魔杖在楼道中互相攻击。魔咒光束击碎了大理石墙壁和上面的画像，画像里的小人纷纷尖叫着逃窜，混乱不堪。

他带着高尔、克拉布匆匆跑过旋转楼梯和长长的走廊，躲避着那些飞溅的石块。克拉布不住地抱怨着，德拉科没有理会。他终于看见了那面熟悉的墙，上个学期他曾耗费无数时间呆在这儿，事实证明这愚蠢至极。

德拉科慢慢地走进去，眯起眼，猫着腰四处张望。里面还是和以前一样堆满了各式各样的书本、道具、魔法失败的产物，积着厚厚的一层灰。

“找一下，一个破旧的冠冕……”他听见一个熟悉的声音从几层书架后传来，德拉科小心翼翼地朝着声源移动，他看见哈利正伸手努力去够着一个戴在雕塑上的冠冕。

他举起魔杖指向他。

“把它放下，波特。”德拉科拖长了音调，“把它交给我们。”

哈利转过身，克拉布马上想朝他攻击，德拉科连忙拦住了他：“主人让我们活捉波特，克拉布！”

“那又怎么样？我教训他一顿他也不会知道的！而且反正黑魔王也要杀了他！”

“可是他到这儿来找一个冠冕，肯定有——”

“肯定有？肯定有？我再也不会听你的话了，马尔福！你爸爸已经失势了！”克拉布厉声说道，用力推开了他。

一切失控了。他呆呆地望着哈利、罗恩和赫敏在尘土飞扬的纸页、台阶和书架上飞奔，魔咒四处飞舞。书架迎面倒塌压在了高尔身上，他一呆，连忙朝他飞奔而去，吃力地拖起他沉重的身体往外走。

高尔似乎昏迷了，德拉科拍了拍他的脸，没有一点反应。这时他闻到了一股烧焦的味道，回过身却发现书架的另一头竟窜起了一股黑暗的火。它在狭窄的空间中张牙舞爪，迅速蔓延了整片书架，发出劈哩叭啦的声响。

他知道这是什么。卡罗兄妹曾在课上教过一种黑魔法，克拉布学得很好。它叫厉火，无法用水扑灭，只有将所有的东西都烧尽后才会消失。

德拉科连拖带抱地把高尔拉到一块勉强算是高地的平台上，擦了擦脸上的汗。黑暗的火已经将整个有求必应屋完全包裹住了，它如同恶魔的血盆大口将他们吞噬，无处可逃。

他低下头看着高尔的脸，火光在他的面颊上跳跃着。如果找不到出路，他们会被烧死在这里……德拉科很清楚如果抛下他，他的存活率会大很多。可他就是不甘心，他不想把自己的朋友抛在险恶之中，虽然他们并不把自己当成朋友。

但他明白这更是一种反抗。他失败了，没能抓住哈利，像懦夫似的和高尔、克拉布葬身火海……这也比成为一个冷酷无情的怪物要好得多。

如果他就这样死在这儿，那个人会感到遗憾吗？还是说他根本不在意他的死活，他只是想惩罚他而已……德拉科怔怔地想着，有些出神。一抹黑影在脸上掠过，他抬起头。

一个骑在扫帚上的身影向他伸出了手，他的脸在铺天盖地的火中显得如此明亮。德拉科马上伸手去抓他，但他们的手掌都是汗，一下子滑开了。

“哈利，如果我们因为救他们而死在这儿，我饶不了你！”罗恩大吼着，哈利没有回答。他绕了个圈再次飞向他们，德拉科站起了身，他这次用力拽住了哈利的手腕，跨上了他的扫帚。

罗恩把高尔扶上了他的扫帚，德拉科低头看着漫天大火，喃喃着：“克拉布，还有克拉布……”

“他死了。”罗恩毫不客气地说道。

他不再说话了。大火焚烧着十几代人留下的秘密，黑色的灰烬飘进了他的眼里。眼球灼烧般地痛起来，他几乎要落泪。

德拉科浑身是伤地走在破碎的城堡中，泥水和汗水在脸上糊成一团，肮脏不堪。他疲惫地撩开遮住眼睛的额发，避开旁边两个互相殴打的巨人和轰隆隆落下的巨石，来到天台上。

他望着下方一片混乱的场景，沉默不语。

他所信仰的一切都在崩塌。他的魔法殿堂、他为之奋斗的未来、他曾经无比崇拜的男人，都在战争中焚烧、坠落，离他远去。

天空升腾着黑烟，乌云滚滚，遮蔽着日光。他不知道他的父母在哪儿，他从未如此想要找到他们，扑到他们怀里寻求安慰。这一切都太暗了，荒谬至极……战争比他想象得要残忍得多，他一个人无助地走在黑暗中，经历着身心的崩塌和重建，摇摇欲坠。

“看，这儿有一个落单的！”背后响起了一个兴奋的声音，德拉科转过身，正看见两个食死徒大步朝他走来，挥舞着手中的魔杖。

他后退了一步。不，不。

“小子，不想吃苦头就老实点！钻心剜——”

“不！你们认错了——我是德拉科啊，我是德拉科！”他大喊着，却被其中一人踹翻在地。他马上坐起身，抓住那人的裤子：

“我是德拉科，我和你们是一伙的！求求你们——”

“昏昏倒地！”似乎有什么声音从后方传来，挡在他面前的食死徒们应声倒地。他欣喜地回过头，却什么也没看见，反而有人从空气中重重揍了他一拳，使他歪斜着倒在了地上。

“这是今天我们第二次救你小命了，你这个无耻的混蛋！”

德拉科呆呆地看着灰白的、阴云密布的天空，远处的禁林像是一道黑色的伤疤。他感觉鼻子一热，伸手一摸全都是血。

是啊，他们说得没错，他的确……无药可救。

他听见了那个男人响彻整个学校的声音。他让波特去禁林中见他，和他决斗。德拉科垂下眼，望着禁林的方向。

他知道他的父母一定在那儿，在伏地魔的身边……可他不能去，也不敢去。从始至终他都是敬畏他的，他的反抗在他眼中微不足道。但他依然要抗争，即使他软弱无能，他也不甘心成为任人玩弄的宠物。

他在城堡的废墟中呆站了许久，无措地望着四周。所有人都和自己的家人聚在一起低声说话，抹着脸上的汗水和血水。庞弗雷夫人端着托盘挨个治疗伤员，几个高年级学生沉默地为战争中死去的人该上白布。这一切都太沉痛了，压得他喘不过气来。

他忽然不知道自己到底在期待着一个怎样的结局。

德拉科默默地退到一个无人的角落。在战士们收拾心情的时刻，像他这样的存在就该早早离开。这里不适合他。他的迷惘是他一个人的，谁都无法理解。

他呆坐着，也不知过了多久，身边传来一阵阵克制的惊呼和鞋帮摩擦地面的刺耳声响。德拉科抬起头，那个男人大步来到城堡前方的空地上，身后是一群食死徒和高大的海格。他居高临下，得意洋洋地大声宣布：

“哈利·波特已经死了！他是在逃跑的过程中死的，这就是你们大难不死的男孩……”

他狰狞地大笑着，昂着头，一脸志得意满。他明白这就是他所追求的目标，将阻拦在面前的人都杀死，从此没有人再能违抗他，他会成为至高无上的存在——这就是他的全部追求。

是的，当然是这样，他自嘲地想，自己只是他用来发泄的工具，只是他生活的调剂而已，有没有都无所谓。

他木木地望着他，后者忽然视角一转，对上了他的眼睛。德拉科连忙扭头避开了。

“不！”麦格教授忽然喊道，他从未听见过她这样凄惨的声音。

“不！”罗恩和赫敏的声音显得更加悲惨。

尖叫声此起彼伏，他们又陷入了新的混战。魔法光芒四处飞舞，食死徒和凤凰社，老师和学生，所有人交织在一起，为自己的信念拼死一战。纳威一剑砍落了纳吉尼的头，伏地魔愤怒地大吼着，而他的父母——卢修斯和纳西莎——他们已经无心恋战，到处奔跑着呼喊他的名字。

“德拉科——”

“德拉科——你在哪儿——”

德拉科吸了吸鼻子，慢慢从藏身之地走出来，走向那两个已经不再光鲜亮丽的男人和女人，在一片念咒声和咒语飞射声中挺直了背，朝他们张开手臂。

“爸爸，妈妈。”他嗫嚅着说道。

他们脏污的脸上化开了一个欣慰的笑容，他马上被紧紧拥入了怀中。

“德拉科……我的孩子，我们终于找到你了，幸好你没事……”纳西莎紧紧地抱着他，又连忙松开，打量着他的身体，检查他身上是否有伤口。卢修斯站在他们两人身边，紧绷着脸，不发一言。

“我没事，妈妈。”他低声说道，“一切都过去了……都过去了。会好起来的。”

一切都过去了。他不再在意结局如何，伏地魔失败还是成功。他只想成为他自己，他只想做一个更好、更坚强的人。

他是德拉科，不是他的所有物。

又是一年开学季，九又四分之三月台上人来人往，火车鸣笛声在雾气中回荡，悠远绵长。到处都是行李箱轮子滚动的声音和欢声笑语。家长们陪着自己的孩子来到火车前，与他们拥抱告别。

德拉科盯着那陈旧的红皮火车看了一会儿，蹲下身，抱了抱他的孩子。那是他唯一的儿子，和他长得几乎一模一样，一头金发整齐地梳着，此时正朝他露出笑容。

他的妻子阿斯托利亚在身边微笑着望着他们，拨开了吹到眼前的额发。德拉科站起身，也朝她笑了笑，侧过头吻了一下她的脸颊。

“和爸爸说再见。”她对斯科皮低声说道，摸了摸他的头发。男孩朝他挥挥手，小声说着“爸爸再见”，拖着行李箱摇摇晃晃地踏上火车。

火车卡啦卡拉地开动了，清脆的机械声响仿佛穿越了时光，一直延伸到很久很久的以后。

没有人知道那段往事。

他已经死了十九年。


End file.
